The Mark Of Athena
by Fantasmythical
Summary: The next book in the Heroes of Olympus series, sequel of The Son of Neptune from the perspective of AlphaLiterate
1. Jason

**Intro: Of course, after reading another one of Rick Riordan's awesome tale of modernized Greek mythology I was ever so hungry for more, and so I will express my interpretation of how the next novel: The Mark of Athena will turn out here. I'll answer why I choose to do things a certain way at the end, or you can message me. Now let's pick up from where we left off...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mark of Athena<strong>

**1**

**Jason**

* * *

><p>As soon as they got within a couple miles of the place everyone was antsy on top deck. They were approaching their destination. It took them only a couple of hours in their vehicle. From afar you might<p>

mistaken their vessel the _Argo II_for a giant trireme flying through the air- of course if you could see through the mist- with a robotic dragon as a mast head. You might say it's still relies on oars and a sail for

locomotion. Of course if you look closely they're actually both part of a Greek fire powered propulsion system. It's designed exactly like the long, narrow trireme. Built primarily for speed but thanks to the

efforts of the Hephaestus and Athena cabin, it turned out to be luxurious as well, of course the yard sized cabins at the lower level might have just been overkill. It took eight months to put together with the

best architects and builders out there.

It's navigational system determines the ship's motion, based on knowledge and command. Unfortunately even the best GPS cannot pinpoint the exact location of their desired destination, so Jason's memory

supplied the knowledge, and his friend Leo worked on commands. All they had to do was touch the magic infused mast head to move.

Jason looked around, thinking of how awkward this must be for his friends. He stood next to his friends Annabeth, Leo and Piper, and as they sailed he thought of what had happened to him the past eight

months. He remembered how his memory was wiped, and he along with Piper and Leo were recruited to a place for demigods; Camp Half-blood. He always felt however, that he might not belong there.

Throughout a defying quest to save the Goddess Hera, he started to remember his life in Camp Jupiter; a place for roman demigods.

They were finally making their way there and unlike anyone else on board he was not worried. He was eager to see his old friends; of course he expects to see Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend. The

demigod everyone at Camp Half-Blood looks up to, like himself at Camp Jupiter. They had switched places as hope of uniting the demigods.

Then Jason saw the camp more clearly now. He stared at mount Diablo, it was there where Leo, Piper and himself had defeated the giant Enceladus and rescued Piper's dad. He looked at Piper to find her

staring at that same place. He quickly put behind him. That was the past. Besides he caught site of Camp Jupiter. He saw the huge Aqueduct, the Little Tiber that served as a magical boundary surrounding

New Rome, the barracks , Temple Hill and the Field of Mars. He took a glance at the surrounding Berkeley area, to the south the Oakland hills and to the north Berkeley hills. He felt nostalgic seeing all these

old places Leo touched the mast head and they stopped, hovering in the air.

"We're about a half a mile away, your friends have probably already seen us," Annabeth stated. "I don't think we can just fly in, Jason how do you want to play this?"

It should have bothered Jason that the daughter of Athena didn't know what to do, but he's used to leading others and he's the only one who knows the place. All eyes were on him as he thought, finally he

spoke:

"They've seen us, which means they should have warned Reyna by now. The sentries haven't started shooting at us which means they aren't sure if we're hostiles. Terminus won't let us enter New Rome so

we'd better land on the Field of Mars over there." Jason pointed towards a large field littered with trenches, and they descended towards there. He spotted several demigods with Bows drawn at ready,

thankfully not aimed, there were more watching from the Via Praetoria and some approaching from New Rome.

They landed and Jason surveyed the demigods, as soon as they saw him they relaxed and lowered their weapons, and started talking amongst themselves. An old ghostly figure appeared, a _Lare_? Yes a

medicine ball bellied Lare in an oversized toga spoke "Welcome back son of Jupiter, you've returned just after a battle. What's this, more Graecus?"

"Hello..uh, Vitellius." He hasn't remembered all of the names, but they were slowly coming back to him. He was going to say more, but he caught sight of about five demigods on the opposite side of the Via

Praetoria leaving New Rome. One of them was a thin blonde haired boy around his age holding a teddy bear, whose face turned into a deep frown when he saw him. He immediately recognized him as

Octavian, the power hungry scoundrel that made more bribes than he did friends. He remembered how he hated Octavian for his vile ways, and how Octavian hated him for his influence. As far as he

remembered, these feelings only intensified when Jason became praetor. Another of the demigods was a dark skinned, curly haired girl who looked at him worriedly. She was one of Jason's close friends

Hazel, a couple years younger than him. Close to her were to guys Jason didn't know. One was a big Chinese guy with a bow strapped to his back, from the way he walked shoulder to shoulder with Hazel he

might have guessed they were a couple. The other guy, Jason immediately knew to be Percy Jackson. Jason could almost sense he was the son of Poseidon, he radiated power. He was wearing a Toga, not

exactly the most fashionable piece of clothing but they are worn by people in power. Jason wouldn't be surprised to find him praetor, he seemed to be the most influential demigod in Camp Half-Blood. Even in

his absence. Hera had spoken of this very switch. He wondered how he would fall in with him, and whether knowing each other would help or hinder Olympus.

As much just Jason was interested in meeting his Greek counterpart, he was overwhelmed with thoughts seeing another demigod in a toga. She had dark piercing eyes, and long black hair. She led as praetor

with Jason before he left. _Reyna_, the name brought with it several feelings. Some he couldn't quite understand. It made him question his feelings about Piper, which have been predominant ever since he went

to Camp with her last year. Reyna called them to stop a couple metres away from the ship; however Percy took a couple steps more. Nobody spoke, not even Leo. It dawned on him that he should be the one

to break the silence. Reyna beat him to the punch.

"It's been a long time, Jason Grace."

* * *

><p><strong>By process of elimination I picked Jason for the first chapter, it didn't seem fit to give it to Frank, Hazel, Leo or Piper. I know Annabeth might have been an option because it's called the mark of Athena but I'm thinking that Percy and Jason should still be predominant, and though Percy and Annabeth's reuniting is important, I felt Jason's reminiscence of Camp Jupiter could not be ignored. At the same time, I ended it at a point where I could still fit in a reunion for Percy and Annabeth. By the way, sorry if I'm bad with imagery.<strong>


	2. Percy

**Intro: Sorry I centred the first one; I didn't know it was annoying. I'm aligning it left from now on, but haven't got any reviews telling me not to double space so I'm just going to keep doing that. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Mark of Athena<p>

2. Percy

* * *

><p>There were four demigods on the port side of a giant trireme. There was curly haired boy in a dark apron fidgeting with parts too small for Percy to identify, the same demigod that he saw working on that very vessel and managed to contact Percy. Percy could tell he was a lot better than your average engineer; there was chocolate brown haired girl with thin braids down her side. She was beautiful like the Aphrodite girls that he was beginning to remember, however she didn't seem as concerned with her looks like she wasn't trying. The way she stood however, not shying away made Percy think there was a lot more to her than others would assume. Standing close beside her was a blond haired guy in an orange sweater. Percy could not tell what type of demigod he was exactly, but he could tell that he was clearly the demigod that swapped places with him: Jason Grace. He stood confidently at the forefront of the group as he reassessed the Legion with his sky blue eyes. Percy would either get along perfectly or not at all with this demigod. He looked away, towards someone he could trust with anything.<p>

Their eyes met, as Percy tried to remember if she'd looked exactly like this. Blonde hair curled like a princess, her stormy grey eyes inherited from the Athena herself. She had a worried look on her face as she gazed at Percy. Hopefully she wasn't thinking about what her boyfriend was doing in a toga.

Reyna must have said something quickly but Percy wasn't really listening, which was weird since she almost had to yell up to the vessel. Silence filled the camp again; even the Fauns had stopped to see who had

come. He knew that there must have been a little animosity; he wouldn't trust certain people to not kill them. He looked at Reyna questioningly.

Reyna nodded. She must have been thinking the same thing. He walked up to her.

"There's no way we can bring them before the senate." Reyna nodded, raised her voice and spoke:

"Follow us to headquarters, I want all centurions there." she announced and they walked off towards the barracks. Of course no one would follow them back, not with Reyna's dogs there. Percy was glad they weren't going back to New Rome; he just didn't want to deal with Octavian. Of course he'd be there, but so would Frank and hopefully Octavian didn't buy himself too many friends.

All the other centurions were there when they arrived. They stood in a large semi-circle, with the new demigods in the middle of it. Percy of course took his seat as praetor. His first real act as praetor, it made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't fond of using ranks. Back in Camp Half-blood the closest thing to a leader was a senior counsellor, and it hardly felt like a chore. Then he remembered the whole Camp looks up to him. It felt different though, more natural. He didn't understand why they had to be so well organized, or why everyone wants to be in positions of power.

Reyna glanced at him in signal, Percy nodded.

"We're here to decide the fate of these demigods, we will hear them, before we mark them friend or foe." Reyna declared.

Isn't that obvious? Percy thought.

Of course, Jason came forward first. They all knew him already, Reyna opened her mouth to speak but Jason was first.

"I'm already part of the legion, I'm sure you can remember me. As for my new friends, they are with me as allies not enemies. They helped me come back here." Jason stated.

Another, irritating voice retorted: "You lost your memory. You might have been fooled into believing they are your friends. You could have been tricked into thinking we are your enemies."

He should have known Octavian wouldn't keep his mouth closed. Jason frowned, but otherwise ignored it. The girl beside him put her hand on Jason's shoulder giving him a concerned look, he nodded and looked away. Percy glanced at Reyna waiting for her intervention. For a slight second she raised her eyebrow as she looked at Jason, then quickly she reverted back to her intent expression.

"Jason is a part of the legion,we can't forget everything he has done for us. I don't think this matter needs to be addressed." Reyna retorted.

Percy looked around to see several Centurions nod in agreement. Octavian's expression remained blank in response, he wasn't finished. Octavian raised his hands as he spoke as if to state his innocence.

"Jason is innocent, but we know nothing of these others. They flew over the boundaries and entered without any warning. For all we know, that vessel on the field may be rigged with explosives. We cannot just assume they are safe."

This time Jason spoke. "No one here has proved hostile, there's no reason for any of this."

"Ah, Jason my old friend your amnesia still hinders you. You cannot speak for these demigods and are not in your position to intercede."

Jason, ground his teeth. Jason wasn't in his old position, and because Roman demigods have so much respect for their weird system of leadership, he won't talk. This is all stupid.

"We must listen before we decide." Reyna commanded.

At least this Roman body had some advantages. Annabeth will talk for them; she's the most experienced and the smartest. As suspected, Jason looked at her pointedly. She shook her head in response.

"Piper." Annabeth called out, looking at the other girl. Who looked as surprised as Percy felt. It made no sense; Percy had surely never seen this girl. There was no way she could have been at Half-blood nearly as long as Annabeth had been, and yet she's asked to speak on of behalf of their lives. Annabeth surely didn't just do half-witted things like that. Even when she's scared, and right now she looked confident and calculating.

Despite her initial shock the girl nodded.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite. With me here is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and of course you already know Jason Grace, son of Zeus." she began.

There was a bit of rustling among the centurions, uncomfortable with the Greek form.

"We're from another camp, Camp Half-blood namely, for Greek demigods. The Gods prevented the Greeks and Romans from encountering in the pass because of their violent rivalry. However under the circumstance of giants on the rise and the Gods closing Olympus we are required to set aside our conflicts and unite. Hera herself warned us, and I assume she did with you. She had our most influential demigods Jason and Percy swap places in order to bring us together. We're here to unify the demigods, we are the other four from the great prophecy."

She was so compelling, so eloquent Percy knew it was charm speech. He never had good experiences with those who have used it on him, except for now. The centurions were all staring intently, Reyna herself was lost in thought. Percy had already thought this through, and he was too restless to wait for everyone to recover. Reyna had taught him that any type of counsel usually ends in a vote, unless it's someone arbitrates,

"All in favour of not sewing them into a bag of weasels?" Percy said.

Slowly, the centurions began to raise their hands, starting with Frank. Until even Octavian's hand rose.

"It is settled. These demigods are not enemies, this counsel is now adjourned. Welcome allies, to Camp Jupiter. We'll have a place for you to stay later. In the meantime we've got to get acquainted with each other." On that note, they dispersed. Percy knew he needed to talk to Jason. He looked over at him to once more find him already staring at him. Percy smiled awkwardly, and so did Jason. From that point he knew they could get along, or at least when getting along was in their line of duty. He wasn't sure what to make of this, but he didn't fret too much. Right now he needed to see his girlfriend. He surveyed the area looking for her, but he didn't need to. He was tackled into a hug, like the last time he disappeared.

"I've missed you seaweed brain." yep, that's Annabeth.

"Me, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well the reunion for Percy and Annabeth doesn't have to be too in-depth. Well in my opinion anyways. We already know about their relationship, it's just that now they remember. I'm sorry about the semi colons, it's the autocorrect. Also I know usually the fate of other demigods might rest on the praetor's hand like how Percy's fate depended on Reyna's will. I think this worked better because there was input from other demigods. It introduced the relationship well. On a side note, does anyone else miss the old chapter titles from the Percy Jackson series? I kind of do. Anyways, I hope your liking this so far, and I'm sorry it takes so long to update. It takes time to write, which I don't always have.<strong>


End file.
